


【镜梦】will you marry me 番外

by 我是你们的小甜饼啊 (rkj1008)



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, 假面骑士exaid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkj1008/pseuds/%E6%88%91%E6%98%AF%E4%BD%A0%E4%BB%AC%E7%9A%84%E5%B0%8F%E7%94%9C%E9%A5%BC%E5%95%8A
Relationships: Kagami Hiiro/Houjou Emu, 镜梦 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【镜梦】will you marry me 番外

飞彩还是给自己的小妻子精心定制了一件婚纱，就放在主卧的衣橱里。婚礼当夜，飞彩把小妻子哄骗到镜子前一件件脱掉了婚礼的礼服。永梦有些害羞的护住了自己的胸口和小腹，因为怀孕那里都已经隆起了有些圆润的弧度。飞彩从背后抱着自己几乎光着小妻子，亲吻他的耳垂和脖颈。  
“穿上婚纱好不好，永梦。”  
永梦点点头，他没有理由拒绝飞彩。好在婚纱的款式很简单，没有繁复的蕾丝和荷叶边，甚至只有一层裙摆，除了是抹胸款也没什么太过分的地方，这让永梦松了一口气。  
飞彩细心的给永梦穿上衬裙，为了这一天他特意去学了怎么给新娘穿婚纱。衬裙之后是婚纱，飞彩拿着绑带的绳子，耐心的穿过每一个扣眼。如果可以，他希望自己和永梦就像是手里的绳子，一寸寸的绑在一起。  
“觉得勒吗？”飞彩小心的将绑带紧了紧，永梦摇摇头，于是飞彩绑了一个完美的蝴蝶结。飞彩很满意自己定制的婚纱。永梦平常藏在宽大的衣服下的好看的蝴蝶骨和锁骨展露了出来。飞彩开始庆幸，永梦没有选择在婚礼仪式上披上婚纱，他不想给任何人看自己的小妻子有多么美好。飞彩的双手抚上了永梦的肩头。  
“还缺点什么。”  
永梦疑惑的看着飞彩，飞彩从西服口袋里拿出一个盒子，盒子里装了一条细链子坠着一颗钻石挂坠。  
“喜欢吗？上次去挑婚戒的时候我就买下来了。”  
“飞彩哥哥选的我都喜欢。”永梦低下头，等待飞彩为他戴上。  
链子的长度很长，坠到了永梦的胸口，可以藏在衣服里面，而现在恰恰停在因为婚纱被聚拢起的浅浅的乳沟上，随着呼吸一起一伏。永梦听到飞彩的呼吸明显变重了。  
飞彩单膝跪下，把手伸进裙摆里，这个时候永梦才发现，看似简单的婚纱，裙摆却有一道开叉直到大腿大腿根部。  
“穿上鞋就结束了。”飞彩握着永梦的脚踝，放进了白色的高跟鞋里。  
“飞彩哥哥，高跟鞋还是算了吧……”永梦摸了摸藏在裙摆里的小腹，有些害怕。  
“没事的，相信我。”系完鞋带的飞彩，虔诚的在永梦的脚背上落下一吻。听见了一声嘤咛的飞彩，满意的站起来，牵着永梦的手，镜子里的人俨然变成了真正的“新娘”。  
“你愿意嫁给我吗，永梦？”  
“我愿意。”  
飞彩横抱起自己已经准备好的小新娘。  
“飞彩哥哥！！”永梦赶紧抱紧了飞彩的脖子。婚纱的重量让他觉得有些不安。  
飞彩将永梦放在婚床上，永梦躺在床上，摊开的裙摆像是花瓣，从开叉处露出的光洁的腿，让永梦看起来像是盛开的花朵，他的小新娘美丽又剔透，世界上所有美好的词语赋予他身上都不为过。  
“飞彩哥哥，婚纱脱了吧……会弄脏的……”永梦的腔道里已经开始涌出了液体，急切的等待着被眼前的alpha标记。怀孕的omega没有发情期，却需要alpha的抚慰，更何况飞彩现在没有任何收敛信息素的意思。  
“婚礼怎么能不穿婚纱呢。”飞彩将刚才系好的鞋带解开，轻柔的顺着脚踝一路向上吻去。将碍事的衬裙和内裤扔到床下后，飞彩摩挲着永梦的大腿，满意的看着永梦情迷意乱又羞赧的样子。被强行忽略的，埋藏已久的爱意，还好没有被错过。  
“永梦，我爱你。”  
“我也爱你，飞彩哥哥。啊！不要，飞彩哥哥！快拿出来！”  
永梦情急之下想并上双腿，却被飞彩牢牢压住。  
“啊嗯……飞彩哥哥……不要……这样……”  
飞彩灵活的舌头，卷着永梦的清液进出在永梦的穴口，一开始只是在边缘游走，激的穴口不停的收缩着吐出液体，后来飞彩试着用舌尖探了进去，永梦的大腿根开始紧绷，孕期的omega敏感异常，飞彩分出一只手照顾永梦的阴茎，撸动永梦的柱体。  
“啊啊……飞彩哥哥！快吐出去啊啊啊！”永梦用力的抓着枕头，想要分散一点注意力。  
飞彩将永梦的龟头含入口中，舌尖在马眼处打了几个圈，永梦禁不住强烈的快感，射在了飞彩口中。永梦挣扎着想要坐起来，看看飞彩有没有生气，却没想到飞彩当着他的面吞下了他的精液，俯下身压着他索吻。  
“是甜的。”飞彩伸出舌头将永梦的留在他嘴边的津液扫了进去。  
太帅了……可是也做的太过了。永梦拿起手边的枕头往飞彩身上砸，只是在力道太轻，在飞彩看来不过是夫妻之间的情趣。  
“永梦是我的妻子，之后还会生下很多我们的孩子。”飞彩隔着裙摆，充满爱意的将手覆在永梦的小腹，“我为永梦做什么都不及永梦要为我做的。”说完飞彩捧着永梦的腰，亲吻了即将到来的生命。  
“谁说要生很多了。”永梦红着脸，闷闷的回答。  
“那以后可要好好避孕。毕竟我的永梦这么易感，我可说的不算。”飞彩伸进裙摆内侧，裙摆内侧已经是一片水渍，坏笑着拿出来给永梦看自己的手上沾了多少液体。  
永梦恼羞成怒的抬起腿想踢飞彩，一把被飞彩抓住，吮吸着在脚踝处留下暧昧的痕迹。以前，怎么没发现飞彩哥哥有这么多坏心眼，永梦开始懊恼。不需要飞彩的提醒，怀孕之后，一闻到飞彩的信息素，自己的生殖腔就会开始提醒自己，有多么渴望标记。之后注意到这个问题的飞彩，不论自己怎么撒娇，都不肯停掉阻隔剂。终于等到医生的批准，他感受到自己的穴口正在吞吐，下半身就像泡在水里，，永梦已经不敢想象纯白的婚纱之下，是一副什么样香艳的景色。  
飞彩极其有耐心的打开了永梦的身体，不再逗弄自己的小新娘。一切以永梦的舒适为标准，温柔地开拓起永梦的腔道。孕期的腔道比发情期更加柔顺和温暖，旖旎地纠缠着飞彩的阴茎，生殖腔在嗅到熟悉的信息素之后，更是畅通无阻，飞彩直接进入了永梦的生殖腔，慢慢研磨，等着永梦适应。  
“可以了，飞彩哥哥。”  
飞彩吻去了永梦眼角的泪水，遵从他新娘的指示。常年握着手术刀的手，松开了永梦身后的绑带，将婚纱褪到裙摆的接线处，为了将永梦开始圆润的腹部挡起来，飞彩让设计师把裙摆提到了腰部上方，虽然他也很想看贴身的礼服，完美展现出永梦隆起的胸口和腹部，但想了想还是放过了自己的小新娘。omega男性的胸部并不会发育成女性凹凸有致，但据说孕后变成a罩杯和b罩杯的不在少数。现在永梦的胸部已经有了良好发育的态势，以前的胸肌变得柔软，乳晕和乳头也比之前大了一圈，飞彩揉搓起永梦的酥胸，抓起了浅浅的乳肉。也许过不了多久就该陪永梦去买胸罩了。这一事实极大的刺激了飞彩的欲望，充满占有欲的吻，不停的在锁骨和胸口落下。永梦接纳着飞彩的欲望和快感，将自己的胸口和结合处送向飞彩。  
飞彩抱起永梦，坐立的姿势让飞彩的阴茎进入了更深的地方，永梦全身的重量仿佛都承受在交合处。  
“飞彩哥哥！太深了！”永梦尖叫着抱着飞彩的胳膊。  
飞彩拉过永梦一只手，让永梦摸两人的结合处。永梦被飞彩的欲望烫到想要松手，却被飞彩牢牢抓住。  
“握住，永梦，我要标记你了。”  
永梦握着飞彩的囊袋，体内感受着飞彩不停涨大的欲望，觉得自己快被逼疯了。要被溢满的快感和爱意逼疯了。他从小期盼的丈夫，终于要标记他了。  
“will you marry me？”飞彩再一次询问已经成为自己合法伴侣的永梦。  
“Yes，I do。”  
飞彩的阴茎在永梦的生殖腔里成结了，被撑满和被灌满的快感，远不及成结的瞬间被飞彩咬住腺体的刹那。永梦扬起不满痕迹的脖颈，无声的尖叫，永梦变得喑哑的嗓子已经快发不出声音了。  
完成标记的飞彩，小心翼翼的扶着永梦躺下，此刻他的小新娘，婚纱半褪，从开叉处露出纤细的双腿，锁骨、胸口、大腿内侧都是自己留下的痕迹。表面还算整洁的婚纱之下，都是小新娘和自己的爱液。而最重要的是自己的小新娘是永梦。

他们的生活没有什么跌宕起伏，波澜壮阔，一切不过是理所应当一般，他们坠入了爱河。只要他们彼此相爱就够了。飞彩亲吻了熟睡的小新娘。  
“晚安，永梦。”


End file.
